


private place

by septiplierhink



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, daddy!bjoo, i really don't know what i'm doing, it was 5am, little!hansol, littlespace, overuse of "baby" and "daddy", please excuse this, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: a smut in which hansol and bjoo experiment with kinks, this one is littlespace. don't ask why, but little!hansol is cute.honestly, this is a mess, but i need more hanjoo smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guys i wrote this from 5am to 7am... it's a mess. i feel like bjoo isn't a daddy, but hanjoo is my only hansol ship, so it'll have to do.
> 
> i'm not very well versed with littlespace, so i probably screwed something up. this is more of a cross between littlespace and roleplay... i hope it's not too cringy...
> 
> i apologize for any typos!!

Ever since Byungjoo and Hansol had started experimenting with kinks, they had a system. When one wanted to start something, they mentioned a color. That color would then correspond to what ever kink they had in mind. Then the other would accept or deny whatever implications followed that, if they were in the mood or not. It was a good system, usually. It got weird when random colors would come up in conversation, when they were literally just talking about colors, not sex, but generally, it worked quite well.

There was one other way though, different colored socks on the doorknob of their bedroom. Those colors obviously corresponding to whatever kink one of them wanted to experiment with. It usually started with Hansol feeling horny and placing the sock of his choice on the door, then texting Byungjoo to meet him in the bedroom. Then of course, Byungjoo would see the sock, and proceed to decide whether or not he was up for sex at the time. Which he usually was, but Hansol didn't want to force anything on him if he wasn't in the mood. It was a very functional system.

For example, red was for pain kink, usually spanking, whipping. Purple was for bondage. Yellow was for praise kink. Orange was for daddy kink, and so on. There was a limited array of colors, so the boys had tried out every one, and were now switching between the ones they liked the most. Their roleplay had become natural in bed, they no longer felt shy about how they spoke or what they wanted. It was pretty impressive actually.

When Byungjoo returned home, he'd expected to see Hansol up making dinner, or working on a paper, or something. But when he found the kitchen empty, as well as the office, he started to wonder. He assumed Hansol was taking a nap, or maybe he crashed early. With that thought, he headed to the bedroom, and assumingly to his sleeping boyfriend. However, when Byungjoo got to the door of their room, he saw that a green sock was on the doorknob.

It was nice to see, the green. Green was a good color, kink system wise. Green was for littlespace. It wasn't everyday that Byungjoo would get to see his grown ass boyfriend act like a child. Before he'd met Hansol, he was neutral if not slightly opposed to the idea, no understanding why anyone would want to do _that_ with someone roleplaying like a kid. But now that he and Hansol had tried it out multiple times, he got used to it. He liked it in fact. He knew Hansol liked it a lot too. The older boy always liked to be babied, treated nicely and given praise. So it made sense that he'd like taking that to an extreme, such as littlespace.

Byungjoo's heart rate sped up slightly as he took the sock of the door. He grasped the knob, turning it slowly and opening the door equally as slow. He wasn't nervous, just a bit excited as he began to slip into a persona. He had gotten better with roleplay. He was awful when he and Hansol first started all this, but he'd gotten better. Being younger, it was a bit odd to be a top, a dom, a daddy, or whatever else Hansol wanted, but he was more than happy to comply.

When the door finally swung open, the only thing Byungjoo could look at was his boyfriend quietly sitting on their bed. He was dressed in only a pink oversized sweater, so big that it draped around his hips and onto the bed. He wore long socks, up to his knees. They were baby blue, and really damn cute to say the least. He had a flower crown on his head, the flowers being pink and blue, complementing both his sweater and socks. He was sitting cross-legged on the mattress, fiddling and playing with the ears of his teddy bear. He looked a bit confused and anxious, as if he didn't know what to do.

Byungjoo couldn't deny it was a pure sight. His baby boy looking so content and sweet, all dressed up, pale thighs showing between the tops of his socks and the bottom of his sweater. The flower crown pushed it over the edge, quite honestly. It wade him look more childish, more timid, more shy. It was this was just what Byungjoo needed right now.

He approached the bed, taking a seat next to Hansol and looking over at the boy. The boy who was still fiddling with the bear in his lap. Byungjoo watched his face, he still looked confused, but confused about what, Byungjoo did not know.

"Are you okay, baby?" He started slowly.

Hansol didn't respond, only pushed the teddy bear further into his lap and knit his eyebrows together in a muddled expression.

"Hannie, what's wrong, sweetie?" He pulled one of Hansol's hands away from the bear and held it tightly.

Hansol looked up, "I feel funny.."

Byungjoo smiled at him, not quite knowing what he meant, but wanting to help. He rubbed his thumb over the top of Hansol's hand, soothing him.

"What feels funny?" He gazed over Hansol's body, up and down, looking for what was bothering him.

"My tummy.. it feels weird"

"How does it feel, baby?" Byungjoo attempted to remove the bear from Hansol's lap, without success, the elder held it tight.

"It feels tight, and twisty" Hansol pouted.

"Does anything else feel weird?"

"Yes.." Hansol looked down at his lap.

"What feels weird, sweetie?" Byungjoo continued to stroke his boyfriend's hand.

"In between my legs" Hansol blushed, but still pouted, "It feels funny, I don't know what to do, Daddy"

Byungjoo inhaled sharply as the name fell from Hansol's lips. He smiled to himself, forever thanking his past self for agreeing to this.

"Daddy will help you" Byungjoo started, "If you move your teddy, Daddy will help you"

Hansol grudgingly removed the bear from his lap, revealing nothing but his crotch still being censored by his huge sweater. He set the bear beside him, looking more worried than anything. Byungjoo caught wind of this, he brought a hand to Hansol's hip, raising the end of his sweater hesitantly.

When he pulled the clothing up, he could now clearly see Hansol's bulge. He was wearing light purple underwear, almost lilac. They were quite obviously meant for a woman, the fabric was soft, a bow at the waistband. The materiel was light, becoming slightly translucent over a wet patch Hansol had created. The underwear originally being meant for women, there wasn't much room in the front, making Hansol's erection even more obvious, as if the stain of wet precum wasn't enough of a give away.

"Is that what feels funny?" Byungjoo gestured to Hansol's bulging underwear.

"Yes, Daddy" Hansol nodded, "Can you make it go away?"

"I can, baby. But I'm going to need you to take your underwear off for me"

"W-why?" The boy stuttered as he looked back at Byungjoo.

Byungjoo rested his hand on Hansol's thigh, "Because Daddy's going to touch you"

Hansol gulped, "In m-my private place?"

"Yes, baby. In your private place"

"B-but that's private.." Hansol looked away.

"It will feel good" Byungjoo ran his fingers up and down Hansol's thigh, "Do you trust Daddy?"

Hansol nodded his head with a bit of a delay. He brought a hand down to his underwear line, his thumb hooking into the waistband. He slowly brought the clothing down and off his legs. He was shy with the new found exposure, and pulled his hand from Byungjoo's to cover his modesty.

"You can't cover yourself like that, sweetie" Byungjoo spoke, "Let Daddy make you feel better"

Hansol nodded again, he took his hand way from himself, revealing his hard, leaking length. It was a bit much for Byungjoo to handle, feeling his pants tighten uncomfortably. He moved so that he was sitting in front of Hansol, leaning forward on his knees. With warning, he reached forward and wrapped a hand around Hansol.

The boy flinched at first, rejecting the touch when Byungjoo stroked him. He whimpered quietly, muting himself as his Daddy touched him. Byungjoo spread the precum from his tip down to the base, creating less friction as he stroked the boy's member. He monitored Hansol's face for any sign of rejection, or discomfort. He found little, aside from his initial flinch.

"It feels good now, Daddy"

"I know, baby" Byungjoo watched as Hansol adjusted his flower crown, "I'm starting to feel funny too"

"Can I help you with that? Please, Daddy, I wanna touch your private place too"

Byungjoo shook his head, "Yes you can help me, baby. But Daddy needs to be undressed first"

Hansol smiled, Byungjoo's hand still working in his lap. He leaned towards the younger, attempting to take off his shirt. The clothing slipped off Byungjoo's chest with little resistance, it was now caught around his wrist where he was still jerking Hansol. Byungjoo removed his hand from Hansol. He threw his shirt somewhere behind him and Hansol started to pull his sweatpants down. The material slid nicely down his legs before he kicked them off as well. Before long, Byungjoo was left in only his boxers, his own bulge quite evident though the underwear.

"Hansolie~" Byungjoo caught the elder's attention again.

"Yes.."

"Can you take Daddy's underwear off for him?" He gestured to his lap.

"Is it okay if I see your private place?" Hansol blushed again as he posed the question.

"Yes, baby" Byungjoo laughed slightly, "You can see Daddy's private place"

"Hhmm... Okay" Hansol sounded a bit worried until he agreed and pulled Byungjoo's underwear down to his thighs in one quick movement.

The clothing slipped off his ass nicely, stopping at his thighs as he was still kneeling. Hansol was staring at his cock, hands still grasping the waistband of his boxers.

"Why is it s-so big?" Hansol gulped.

Byungjoo smiled, "It's big because I'm excited to see you, baby"

"I'm excited to see you too, Daddy!"

"That's good, sweetie" Byungjoo sat down on the bed, he spread his legs so one was on either side of Hansol. He shuffled his boxers down his legs until he could flick them off and let them join the growing pile of clothes on the floor, "Can you do something for me, baby boy"

"...Anything for you, Daddy" Hansol giggled, smiling as he looked up from Byungjoo's erection.

"Can you suck on Daddy's private place?" Byungjoo felt a bit uneasy with the childlike vocabulary.

Hansol gasped, looking confused, worried and surprised all at once, "Like... Put Daddy's... Thingy in my mouth?"

"Yes, baby" Byungjoo fluffed Hansol's hair, "You don't have to if you don't want to"

"....Hmm, will I like how it tastes?"

"I don't know, baby" Byungjoo smiled, "Only one way to find out"

Hansol nodded his head in agreement. He got on his knees, feeling the bed dip under his weight. He leaned down, his breath ghosting over Byungjoo's length in a way that drive the younger boy insane. Hansol took a large breath before leaning down all the way and taking Byungjoo in his mouth.

Byungjoo just about lost it. Hansol's hot, wet heat around him. It felt so nice, so warm and perfect. He watched Hansol hollow his cheeks around the head of his cock. Byungjoo let his hand find its way into Hansol's soft pink hair. He threaded his fingers through his locks gently as he began to guide Hansol up and down on his length. He got sloppy after a while, not remembering Hansol was a real person with a real gag reflex. The vibrations coming from Hansol's mouth felt good at first, though he quickly realized they were from the boy's silent screaming as he started choking on Byungjoo's cock, unable to lift himself off with the younger's hold in this hair. Byungjoo quickly pulled Hansol up, letting him regain his breath.

"That was really mean, Daddy" Hansol pouted, still out of breath, "I couldn't breathe.."

"I'm so sorry, baby. You just made Daddy feel so good he forgot about your gag reflex"

"My gag what?" Hansol asked.

"Forget it, baby boy" Byungjoo stroked Hansol's cheek lightly, "There's another way you can make Daddy feel good"

Hansol smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"You can go to the bedside table, can you do that for me, baby?" Byungjoo smiled down at him.

Hansol quickly turned around, he got in his hands and knees and crawled over to the top of the bed where he could reach the table. Byungjoo chucked lightly as Hansol's bare ass was exposed, he licked his lips, dripping with lust. Hansol opened the top drawer and dug around.

"What am I looking for?" He looked through the contents of the table, unsure.

"There's a big bottle in there, can you get it for me?" Byungjoo peered into the drawer, watching as Hansol found the bottle.

"Found it!" Hansol cheered as he returned to Byungjoo's side. "What do I do with it?"

Byungjoo took the bottle from his boyfriend, "This, baby, is called lube. It makes it not hurt when I make you feel good"

"How will you make me feel good?"

"How about I show you?" Byungjoo snapped the cap off the bottle, readying himself.

"Hmm okay!" Hansol smiled, fiddling with his high socks.

Byungjoo coated his fingers in the substance, making sure he had more than he needed, not wanting Hansol to hurt in anyway. Once he had more than a sufficient amount, he set the bottle down beside him.

"Can you lie down for me, baby?"

Hansol agreed and leaned back until he fell from his heels onto his back. He giggled as he was met with the mattress against his sweater. Byungjoo got back on his knees, he shuffled forwards, pushing Hansol's legs apart as he got in between them.

"This might feel weird, but it's gonna feel good in a little bit, okay Hannie?"

Hansol nodded, spreading his legs further apart for Byungjoo, he jumped as the boy placed a finger against his hole. He jumped even further when he felt him actually put the finger inside him. It felt weird, like Byungjoo had said. Bit by bit, Byungjoo pushed in further, no rejection from Hansol. Byungjoo pushed another in. The tight heat felt nice around his fingers. He resisted the urge to fuck into Hansol right then and there, knowing he wasn't ready for that. So he stayed the way he was, slowly scissoring the digits, watching Hansol for any discomfort.

"Aish, Daddy" Hansol groaned, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna stretch your hole, baby?"

"...But why?" Hansol looked a bit confused, like he was before.

"Because Daddy wants to put other things inside you, not just his fingers" Byungjoo continued to stretch the boy, adding a third finger almost undetected.

"Oh.. Like what?" Hansol looked more worried now than anything else.

"Daddy wants to put his cock inside you" Byungjoo rubbed circles into Hansol's thigh.

Hansol gulped, feeling scared almost, "Oh... No no, Daddy, you don't have to do that... I don't think you'd fit inside me, you're too big.."

Byungjoo chuckled, "I think I'll fit, baby, don't worry"

"Okay, Daddy" Hansol sounded slightly more optimistic.

Byungjoo removed his fingers from the boy's stretched hole. He smiled as he looked down at him. He was whimpering, flower crown still securely on his head. His socks looked really cute, now at uneven levels. Byungjoo grabbed the lube that was still beside them. He applied more to his cock, spreading out the slick. He then rubbed some of the excess on Hansol's hole, slightly gaping from his fingers. Byungjoo put the bottle down again, lining up with Hansol.

"This will hurt, okay baby?" Byungjoo felt a tad sorry, "Just tell me if it's too much for you"

"Are you sure you're going to fit?"

"Yes, baby. I'll fit don't worry" Byungjoo pressed his head against Hansol's entrance.

Hansol bucked his hips at the contact, nervous mostly. Byungjoo pushed in more, against his best judgement, he thrusted all the way in. Hansol cried out loudly, a wailing cry. Byungjoo wanted to make sure he was okay, he really did, but he was feeling too much pleasure to realize Hansol's pain. If Hansol's hole felt good around his fingers, it felt _great_ around his cock. The tight walls pressing around his length as he felt Hansol clench his hole open and shut. Byungjoo eventually came to his senses and asked if Hansol was okay.

"Are you good, baby?"

"I-it hurts a lot, Daddy. Why'd y-you do that?" Hansol stuttered through his pain.

"You're just so irresistible, little one" Byungjoo started to shallowly thrust into Hansol, "This will feel good I promise"

"Pinky swear?"

"Yes, pinky swear, baby" Byungjoo locked his pinky finger with Hansol's as he lifted the boy's thighs up.

Byungjoo kept a firm hold on Hansol's thighs as he rolled his hips back into the boy. He wasn't heavy to lift, neither way he light. It was just natural how easily his weight was held up by Byungjoo, lifting his hips off the bed. He felt every inch of Hansol's body as his cock slid in out easily. It was beautiful, honestly, the sight in front of him. He had a moaning, wailing boyfriend who was on the edge of screams after simple minutes of this. It was kind of funny though, now badly Hansol wanted him when he slips into littlespace. It's cute, in a way, and fascinating. Byungjoo kept on fucking Hansol, cries of 'Daddy' and 'faster' falling from his lips.

Hansol sure wasn't holding any noises back. Pretty soon, the room was filled with nothing but Hansol's cries and the sound of Byungjoo's crotch slamming into Hansol's ass. It was loud, really loud, deliciously loud.

"Aahh Daddy" Hansol moaned, "Stop, Daddy, I feel funny again"

Byungjoo dismissed Hansol's plea, continuing to fuck him and a pace even faster than his pervious one. 

"Daddy ahh! My tummy feels weird~" Hansol cried, he was nearing... something. Whatever it was, it was really making him feel uneasy.

The sound of skin slapping continued, Byungjoo not letting up for a second as he chased down his orgasm. Hoping Hansol's 'funny' feeling in his tummy was him getting close as well.

"Ahhh my tummy, Daddy! Stop!" Hansol's voice cracked as he came onto his precious sweater.

Ropes of cum spread across his skin and his cries lessened. He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt wet and sticky, the funny feeling in his tummy was gone but now he had white stuff all over his sweater.

"D-daddy, I'm so-sorry" He stuttered broken cries, "I told you to s-top, but this h-happened"

Byungjoo slowed his thrusts down, stopping all together, "It's okay, baby. It means you felt good, did you?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Good~ good boy" Byungjoo smiled, not yet continuing his thrusts.

"W-wait!" Hansol cut in, "Why didn't you do it? Do you not feel good?"

"No, no, sweetie. I feel really good, but I want to do this a bit more, will you let me?"

"Yes.." Hansol said slowly, "But I want to see you do the thing with the white stuff too.."

Byungjoo smirked, "Okay, baby. I'll show you when I do it"

Byungjoo slammed back into Hansol, feeling his prostate against his cock as Hansol wailed with oversensitivity. Byungjoo wished he could say he felt bad for overstimming Hansol, but honestly, he didn't. It felt so nice, to feel Hansol sliding around him, to hear his moans, the sound of skin on skin. It was all together absolutely wonderful. He got lost in the feeling, not realizing he was about to cum.

Byungjoo pulled out quickly, ducking under one of Hansol's legs and moving too his side. He frantically jerked himself, moments away from his climax. In the next second, Byungjoo released himself on Hansol's sweater, his stains matching Hansol's on the fabric. It was hot, everything about it, was hot.

Byungjoo laid down next to Hansol, who was still recovering from what he'd just saw. Both of them laid like that, looking at the ceiling, chests heaving, coming down from their highs as a silence grew between them. After not long, Hansol rolled over, and dug his head into Byungjoo's chest, lifting a leg over one of Byungjoo's. He smiled, not worrying about his dirty sweater or wet underwear. They'd wash up tomorrow.

"Hey, Daddy..."

"Yes, baby" Byungjoo responded, rubbing Hansol's back.

"Thank you for touching my private place.." Hansol said quietly, feeling shy.

"Anytime, baby~" The younger kissed Hansol's forehead, "Now get some sleep, little one, I'll wash everything in the morning"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally so sorry for this. like really. all the dialogue is so cringy and bjoo referring to himself as daddy in the third person is lowkey the worst thing i've ever written... but here it is...


End file.
